Cut Flower Sound
by Min Daae
Summary: Snapshots of Bast and Kvothe, very vaguely Bast/Kvotheish.


I.

Bast sat downstairs in the empty common room, sipping at a glass of what might have been water and might have been wine, and watched his Reshi, chin in hands and quiet as Kvothe cleaned a glass, back turned.

"Yes, Bast?"

He smiled inwardly. His Reshi hadn't so much as turned his head. "Nothing."

"I hope you're reading that book I gave you."

"I _was. _I _am _not."

"Why not?" There was a slight note of amusement in his voice and Bast did smile.

"I decided that my Reshi needed the pleasure of my illustrious company far more than _Celum Tinture _did."

"So you were 'reading' earlier with that unlucky young woman?"

"Unlucky? _Unlucky? _I beg your pardon."

There, that was definitely amusement. "Excuse me. Nonetheless. You didn't appear to be reading. Bast, Bast. Are you planning on ravishing every girl in this village?"

Bast kicked out his feet and stretched his legs. "Of course not. Just the same ones, several times."

Kvothe snorted and Bast felt a warm glow of satisfaction. "Ah, Bast, what am I to do with you?" Kvothe said, turning with a smile on his face and in his eyes.

"I haven't the least idea," Bast said lightly, hoping his eyes didn't give away how pleased he was to see his Reshi smile.

II.

Striding down the hallway back from the room where Chronicler was staying, Bast hesitated to take a couple deep breaths before getting too close to Kvothe's room, or his study. He paused outside the door to the latter, seeing the light was on, but only for a moment before continuing rapidly along his way.

He wondered, briefly, whether it had been the right thing to do, treating the man like that. It had been effective, certainly. And that was why he had brought the man here. To do what he wanted him to. He just had to be sure that the man knew what that was.

Chronicler was going to bring his Reshi back to life.

Over the past year, it had been painful, watching the spark in Kvothe's eyes fade. It didn't die, even, just faded until it wasn't there anymore and the mask he'd donned on coming here was almost permanent. He didn't like it. The brief flashes of brightness – when the 'demon' this evening had attacked, when Chronicler had threatened him with that bit of iron – that still made him bristle – only made the return to dull Kote-the-Innkeeper more unbearable.

He'd hatched this plan carefully, to bring his Reshi back, and he was _not _going to let it fail.

No matter the cost, he would have his Reshi back. Would have Kvothe back. It was just important that Chronicler knew how much he was willing to pay to do it.

III.

Bast stepped into the inn shuddering and went to the empty counter, his hands clamping white knuckled on the bar, gritting his teeth.

"Bast?"

"Reshi." He couldn't keep his voice even, but it wouldn't have mattered if he could have. Kvothe knew when Bast was upset.

He came over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"I didn't know they were dealing with the Scrael."

Kvothe understood in a moment and his hand tightened. "And?"

"I nearly lost it." He gritted his teeth, knuckled going white again.

"Did anyone-?"

"I don't think anyone saw, no." Bast caught his Reshi's glance down at his boots, noting that the glamour was still in place.

"You shouldn't stay here, Bast. You know it's dangerous. A small town like this…all it takes is one person with suspicions and you could be driven out of killed." Or bound, he didn't need to add.

Bast hunched his shoulders and gave the same answer he always gave. "No."

"Bast-" Kvothe sounded exasperated, his hand still gripping Bast's shoulder. Bast forced his face into a smile and turned to face his Reshi, meeting his eyes solidly.

"Sorry, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Bast, I'm not trying to get rid of you. I'm worried."

"I'll survive," he said tightly. The smile felt a rictus. "I have so far, haven't I?" He stepped away from the hand on his shoulder and started for the stairs. "As long as you don't start adorning your door with iron…"

Kvothe expelled a breath ferociously. "Earth and sky, Bast, if you would just take this seriously…"

Bast paused on the stairs and looked back, face grim, eyes blazing blue. "I do. And I'm not leaving."

Then he was gone.


End file.
